Futuro
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Un ser encapuchado le revela a la pequeña Merida aspectos muy interesantes sobre su futuro…


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Valiente_ y _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ pertenecen a su respectivo creador

* * *

Un limpio cielo azul se cernía sobre el reino de Dunbroch. Los traviesos rayos de sol iluminaban el verde bosque circundante al castillo del clan Dunbroch. Elinor caminaba junto a su pequeña hija Merida, que en esos momentos tenía seis años, por un estrecho sendero que atravesaba dicho bosque, las dos habían ido a recoger moras para prepararle un pastel a Fergus. Pero el ambiente pacífico de la naturaleza era interrumpida por una pequeña discusión que mantenían madre e hija.

–Yo lo vi, mamá, es un serio –. Insistía la pequeña pelirroja mientras tiraba del vestido de su madre.

–Merida, deja de inventar historias –. Elinor reprendió, si bien amaba a su hija no iba a permitir que se convirtiera en una dama mentirosa.

–No lo estoy inventando, yo vi a ese enorme lagarto negro. Volaba muy rápido, como un rayo, apenas lo pude ver y, además tenía enormes alas como un pájaro –. Merida empezó a gesticular con las manos para resaltar su punto. Al escuchar esa descripción, el impasible rostro de la mayor se transformó en uno que mostraba alarma, tal vez su hija no estaba mintiendo.

–¿Cuándo lo viste, cariño? –Elinor se agachó a la altura de su hija para encararla.

–Mientras tú recogías moras vi a ese enorme lagarto volar por el cielo, era genial –. La pelirroja puso una cara soñadora.

–Lo que viste fue un dragón, y ellos no son geniales, son peligrosos –. Elinor acarició la rebelde cabellera de su hija. –Aunque es extraño, ellos no son comunes en esta región, tendré que informarle a Fergus –. Susurró más para sí misma.

–Yo no creo que sean peligrosos, son muy lindos ¡Me gustaría montar en uno para volar por los cielos! –Merida empezó a correr en círculos con los brazos extendidos mientras su vestido azul oscuro ondeaba, impulsado por los movimientos de su dueña.

–¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Los dragones son criaturas malvadas, te mataran si intentas montarlos, ¿acaso tu padre no te contó de los estragos que ocasionan a las aldeas de los invasores del mar? –. Elinor casi gritó, asustada por los extravagantes razonamientos de su primogénita.

–No creo que sean malos, apuesto a que si los tratan bien serían tan buenos como Angus –. La niña contestó con soltura, recordando al potro que su padre le regaló.

–Eres sólo una niña, todavía no comprendes el mundo que te rodea. Cuando seas grande comprenderás mi punto –. La mujer explicó con serenidad. –Además tu encuentro con el dragón fue muy fortuito, gracias a los dioses esas horrorosas criaturas no son comunes en esta región.

Merida frunció el seño, como siempre su madre no la entendía. –Los dragones no son malos –. Se cruzó de brazos y golpeó con fuerza el suelo con su pequeño pie izquierdo.

–Sólo viste desde lejos a un dragón ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que todos sean buenos? – Elinor preguntó, armándose de toda la paciencia del mundo.

–Simplemente lo sé –. Contestó la pequeña con cierta arrogancia en su tono de voz.

La reina se limitó a suspirar, no deseaba iniciar una nueva discusión con su hija, así que continúo la caminata dando por zanjado la conversación.

Al ver que su madre la ignoraba, Merida infló sus mejillas y corrió por el sendero, adelantándose a su madre, en un tierno intento de rebeldía. Estaba tan concentrada en su indignación de ser ignorada que no vio la extraña figura, parada en el centro del sendero, hasta que chocó con ella, el impactó la impulsó hacia atrás pero no se cayó al suelo.

–¡Merida! ¡¿Estás bien?! – La mujer se acercó corriendo a su hija, quien se encontraba aturdida por el golpe.

–Creo que sí –. Respondió la niña mientras clavaba su vista en el causante de su accidente, era un extraño que llevaba un abrigo negro con capucha que le cubría la totalidad del cuerpo, impidiendo que su rostro sea visible, un cuervo estaba posado en su hombro derecho. Asustada por esa visión se apegó instintivamente a las faldas de su madre.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó autoritaria la reina.

–Eso no tiene importancia, dulzura –. La chirriante voz femenina de una anciana salió de la extraña figura, asustando a madre e hija.

De repente, la figura negra se agachó para estar a la altura de la pequeña Merida. –¿Me dejas ver tu palma, querida?

A pesar de estar muy asustada, a Merida le picó el bicho de la curiosidad. La curiosa apariencia de ese ser encapuchado, sumado a su curiosa petición, fueron razones poderosas para llamar la atención de la pequeña.

–Claro –. Respondió la niña con soltura mientras extendía la mano.

–¡Merida no! –Elinor quiso detenerla pero una extraña fuerza la detuvo, paralizando su cuerpo, sólo podía observar.

La anciana repaso la tersa palma de la mano de la pelirroja con sus dedos callosos y arrugados.

–A ver, a ver, en el futuro un oso te ayudará a recuperar los lazos perdidos –. Dijo la encapuchada.

–¿De qué lazos hablas? – Merida miró a la extraña figura con la confusión adornándole sus facciones infantiles.

–Lo descubrirás cuando crezcas pero esos lazos son importantes en tu vida, ya lo descubrirás, pequeña –. Después de decir esto, la figura lanzó una risa ronca. El cuervo, posado en su hombro, graznó.

La pelirroja mostró una mueca de confusión y desconcierto pero no preguntó más, presentía que aquella figura no lo diría nada más. Luego de unos instantes, repentinamente, el rostro de la niña se iluminó.

–¿En mi futuro hay dragones? – Preguntó con mucha inocencia.

–¡Merida! –Reprendió la reina con todas sus fuerzas, aquella extraña fuerza que la detenía incluso le quitaba su capacidad de hablar.

La figura encapuchada volvió a estudiar la palma de la pequeña. Luego del pequeño repaso, lanzó otra risa misteriosa.

–Efectivamente, si habrá dragones en tu futuro, te lo puedo asegurar.

–¡Qué bien! Entonces, ¿podré montar uno? –Merida cuestionó, loca de felicidad por su posible futuro.

–Así es, pequeña pero no sólo es eso, también los dragones te ayudaran a encontrar al amor de tu destino –. La figura envolvió la mano nívea de la pequeña con sus manos rugosas.

–¿El Amor de mi destino? ¿Qué significa eso? – Los ojos azules de la pequeña destilaban desconcierto.

–Significa que los dragones te guiaran a tu futuro esposo, el hombre con el que pasarás el resto de la vida –. La figura encapuchada volvió a reír.

Merida recordó a su padre Fergus, él era el esposo de su mamá, entonces vino a su mente las veces en que su madre y su padre se ponían "cariñosos" frente a ella. Esas imágenes le dieron mucho asco, el sólo pensar que tendría que hacer eso en el futuro le pareció terriblemente absurdo.

–Ugh, que asco, eso no va pasar –. La pelirroja meneó la cabeza con frenesí.

–No puedes negar ese futuro amor, pequeña. De hecho el amor de tu destino te enseñará a montar dragones –. La figura encapuchada soltó la mano de la niña.

–¿En serio? ¡Entonces, si me caso con él! ¿Cómo es? –Merida habló con prisa, la alegría y curiosidad infantil inundaban su ser.

Elinor abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, horrorizada por el comportamiento de su hija.

–Lo único que puedo decirte es que será un vikingo con un gran espíritu de exploración. Y además, tú renunciaras a muchas cosas, sólo por estar con él – El extraño ser encapuchado se empezó a desvanecer en el aire. –Para enfrentar tus futuros problemas tienes que ser valiente –. Agregó enigmáticamente antes de desaparecer por completo.

La niña miró estupefacta el desvanecimiento, tomando nota mental de las últimas palabras del extraño ser.

La reina por fin pudo sentir como su cuerpos se liberaba de esa extraña fuerza, ya era capaz de moverse. –¡Merida! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia su hija para inspeccionarla, en busca de cualquier daño.

–Sí, mamá –. La aludida respondió, agobiada por tanta atención.

La mente de Elinor estaba en alterada, era casi seguro que ese extraño ser encapuchado se trataba de una bruja; a esas criaturas sobrenaturales les encantaban hacer bromas, por lo tanto podría llegar a ser cierto todo lo que dijo acerca del futuro de su hija, o podrían ser sólo inventos suyos sólo para alterar la mente de su primogénita.

–Mamá yo no me quiero casar con un vikingo pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero tener un dragón –. La pelirroja abrazó a su madre mientras recordaba las descripciones que le hacía su padre acerca de los vikingos: unos guerreros increíblemente musculosos, poco inteligentes, muy agresivos e inevitablemente feos.

–No digas esas tonterías, ni muerta permitiría que te cases con uno de esos salvajes –. La mayor estaba furiosa con aquella bruja pues había llenado de ideas extrañas a su retoño.

–Pero si no lo hago jamás tendré un dragón –. Merida musitó mientras rompía el abrazo.

Elinor suspiró. –Escucha, Merida. Es imposible que puedas montar o tener un dragón, esas criaturas son malvadas, te mataran si intentas acercarte a ellos–. La castaña vio que su hija iba a replicarle. –Olvidemos esta absurda charla –. La reina tomó de la mano a su primogénita y empezó a caminar.

–Pero mamá… –. La pelirroja trató de replicar pero el ritmo de caminata que imponía su progenitora le impidió articular oraciones completas. Se tuvo que resignar a mantener la boca cerrada, su madre se veía realmente molesta.

La mente de la reina estaba en conflicto, de ninguna manera permitiría que su amada hija se casara con un vulgar vikingo. Una parte de ella creía en las palabras de la bruja, por eso tenía miedo. Merida tenía una personalidad rebelde y despreocupada, era muy probable que en un futuro, no tan lejano, se terminara enamorando de un vikingo. Pero ella, como una buena madre, no iba permitir esa posibilidad. Ella se encargaría de educar a su hija como una princesa seria y responsable, de esa manera su querida hija sería lo suficientemente sensata como para no enamorarse de un salvaje.

Estaba más que decidido.

* * *

**Notas finales: Me pareció bastante tierno escribir sobre una Merida pequeña, ella es muy adorable *o***

**¿Vieron como Hiccup apareció de manera indirecta en la historia? Je je je  
**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**¡Adiós**


End file.
